The present invention relates to data storage systems. In particular, the present invention relates to a slider design for supporting transducers for reading and writing information to a data storage system.
Data storage systems are known which include transducers supported relative to a disc surface for reading and writing information. Known transducer elements include inductive-type transducers and magnetoresistive transducer elements. The transducers are supported via a slider having a bearing surface for supporting the transducers above the disc surface for proximity recording. As the disc spins, air flows under the bearing surface to raise the slider (and transducer elements) relative to the disc surface to fly over the disc surface for read and write operations.
During operation of the disc drive, the slider intermittently contacts the disc media. Contact between the slider and disc surface may cause the slider to stick degrading operation of the disc drive. Prior disc surfaces are textured to reduce stiction between the slider and disc surface when the slider contacts the disc surface during operation. Alternate disc surfaces are relatively smooth, which is particularly advantageous for magnetoresistive heads ("MR") due to thermal asperities, but do not provide a desired surface structure for stiction control.
Bearing surfaces may be textured by known surface texturing techniques such as by a chemical etching process or may be treated by a laser or ion milling technique to reduce stiction. Textured surfaces formed by altering the surface structure of the slider may wear via continuous contact between the slider bearing surface and the disc surface thus degrading the effectiveness of the textured surface to limit stiction. Wear of a textured slider surface in a disc drive having a smooth disc media surface is particularly significant since the surface structure of the disc does not provide desired stiction control.